


Along Came A Spider

by FandomverseOfAnthony



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Klyntar, Marvel - Freeform, Marvel Comics - Freeform, Marvel OC, Marvel Universe, Superhero OC, Symbiote - Freeform, The Amazing Spider-Man - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 20:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11516841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomverseOfAnthony/pseuds/FandomverseOfAnthony
Summary: Aiden Darrow has his father's killer in his grasp, but what will he do with all of this newfound power that the symbiote has given him? With Spider-Man arriving at the scene, and seeing Aiden as a villain, it seems that nothing is going exactly as planned.





	Along Came A Spider

**Author's Note:**

> This is only a small part of a much greater story of Aiden Darrow/Ruin's origins and exploits. This was originally meant to be drawn out comic panels, but have not been able to create it, so I figured a short story would work just as well. Let me know what you think!

Breathing frantic, mind racing, adrenaline coursing through his veins, Aiden’s fingers dug deeper into the throat of the man responsible for the death of his father, and the attempt on his mother and girlfriend’s life. As his forearm muscles tensed further, it still surprised him just how strong he had become. Just hours before, it was Aiden that was broken and beaten, but now, he felt unstoppable. He was seconds away from avenging the deaths of countless innocent people, while also losing himself in the process.

Wilson Fisk was beaten to a pulp, and Aiden likely wouldn’t have stopped there. He wanted Fisk to suffer, to pay for everything that he had done, and only then would Aiden end him. Although Fisk may not have been the worst thing to happen to the people of New York, there wasn’t a soul alive that could honestly say he didn’t have this coming.

Aiden hesitated.

_“What are you waiting for? This is what you wanted! This is why we bonded!”_ a voice screamed from within.

A permanent bond, sharing his life with an alien creature, for the power to end the Kingpin’s life. That was the deal that was struck with the symbiote, but intentions and action are two very different things, as Aiden was learning the hard way. Every fiber of his being wanted this man dead, but Aiden just couldn’t bring himself to follow through with it.

Feet still dangling in the air, blood trickling down his forehead, Fisk managed to choke out what Aiden thought would be a plea for mercy, but was stunned to hear, “You can’t do it, can you, boy? You’re not strong enough to finish the job! You’re weak, just like your fathe-“

Squeezing tighter around Fisk’s vocal cord, Aiden ensured that he couldn’t finish that sentence. It was happening again, the rage taking hold. Thoughts of the blood-soaked floor of the apartment he grew up in, the lifeless eyes of his father staring back at him, and the cries of pain and anguish from his wounded mother, echoing in his mind. His form began to alter, the symbiotic costume growing in size, teeth elongating into fangs, while his visage twisted into something far more horrifying. His jaw stretched, until it was wide enough to engulf Fisk’s head.

Right before Aiden could chomp down, one more memory flashed before him. It was his mother, scolding him for attacking a bully. He tried to defend his actions, saying that the bully refused to stop torturing the other kids at school, and that the staff was unwilling to do anything about it. He felt that it if no one else was willing, that he would see that the bully was brought to justice.

Although his mother, Alicia, commended him for sticking up for others, especially when no one else would, it was not his place to decide what form that justice would take, and that vengeance was a dangerous path to follow. She warned that most times it would take the best of people and turn them into the very thing that they despise.

Focus snapping back to reality, Aiden realized just how true his mother’s words were, as his rage had turned him into a literal monster. He dropped Fisk, stumbling slightly as he took a few steps back. This wasn’t right. This wasn’t what either of his parents would want, and certainly not what they had taught him.

_“If you’re not willing rid this world of such scum, then I guess I’ll just have to do it for you!”_ the voice once again insisted.

Aiden felt the symbiote trying to take over of his body, arms and legs moving on their own. He roared in defiance, refusing to be the symbiote’s puppet. As the two fought for dominance, Aiden’s body thrashed around the high-rise office. Fisk was unsure of what was going on, but had every intention of capitalizing on the situation. He charged at Aiden, only to be tossed aside during the struggle. What was left of the glass window shattered as Fisk plummeted out of sight.

_“There! It’s done!”_ the voice proclaimed triumphantly, returning control of Aiden’s body back to him.

Aiden collapsed, falling to his knees, as the symbiotic costume returned to its original form. Any trace of rage was lifted, instead replaced with guilt and regret. Fisk was gone, but the void that he thought would be filled with Fisk’s death still remained. If anything, he felt even more hollow than before. The blood was on his hands now, as he wasn’t strong enough to keep the symbiote at bay.

Without warning, Spider-Man swung in through the window, Fisk slung over his shoulder. “Y’know, you should really be more careful who you drop out of tall buildings. This guy could have taken out a city block!” Spider-Man joked before continuing, “Wait a minute… Awww, c’mon! I already fought two of you today! You symbiotes are multiplying like jackrabbits! Where did you come from?”

Placing Fisk on ground next to him, Spider-Man took on a more serious demeanor, eyes narrowing slightly. “Look, I’m sure Willie is getting his just desserts…” He turned his head for a moment to mutter, ”...although he looks like he’s had enough dessert to last a lifetime…” His attention back to Aiden, “...but I can’t just sit idly by while you redecorate the place and try to beat your personal human shot put record. What kind of hero would I be if I let that happen?”

Aiden let out a sigh of relief before he rose to his feet, waving his hands in front of him. “I know what this looks like, but I didn’t throw him out of the window. You have to believe me, it was an accident!”

Spider-Man didn’t seem too convinced by what Aiden had to say, lowering into a more aggressive stance. Aiden’s senses were going wild as Spider-Man stated, “I get it, ‘the devil made me do it!’ is a popular excuse. Given that I’ve dealt with my fair share of symbiotes, I want to believe you, but that’s all the more reason why I need to separate you from that thing…”

**THWIP. THWIP.**

Before Aiden even had the opportunity to respond, Spider-Man was already on the offensive, launching two strands of web at him. Aiden's increased speed allowed him to cross his arms out in front of him in defense, only for the webs to catch hold of them. Grunting as he lifted up his arms, it took nearly all of his strength to pull them apart, tearing the web. He played right into Spider-Man's hand, however, as the webslinger was already upon him, having launched through the air like a missile. Both feet connected squarely with Aiden's jaw, sending him reeling back. Flipping off of him, Spider-Man landed on the ceiling, preparing his next attack.

Aiden's head was throbbing, the blow strong enough to knock a normal person out cold, with ease. Through a combination of his own force of will, and the incredible endurance granted by the symbiote, he managed to remain on his feet and shook it off. The alien costume allowed him to feel everything around him. Time seemed to slow down, and Spider-Man's movements were even becoming predictable, just as Aiden's movements likely were to Spider-Man. The difference was that this ability was unrefined, considering Aiden and the symbiote were still not fully in sync, rendering him unable to react as quickly as his senses.

Remaining on the defensive, he tried his best to deflect the flurry of blows that was being unleashed upon him, throwing fists of his own when he could, in hopes of getting Spider-Man to back off. It was no use. Spider-Man was too quick and far too experienced for Aiden to handle. None of his counter-attacks landed, and each super-powered punch and kick that found home was taking its toll.

“I'll give you this, you can take a hit better than that psycho Mac with Venom, but you have to know by now that you're not going to win. I take no joy in doing this, but this is for your own good. That thing will only use you up and drive you mad, hurting anyone that gets in your way, even those closest to you!” Spider-Man warned, his words sounding sincere, despite his continued attacks.

**THWIP.**

Another strand caught Aiden, this time latching onto his right leg. With a swift tug, Aiden was sent flipping forward, landing flat on his face. Spider-Man quickly pinned him to the ground, with layer after layer of web. Aiden refused to believe that this was how his story would end, with Fisk walking away as a free man, while he was made out to be the criminal. He focused on creating tendrils, each with a fine point at the end, piercing through the webbing. Spider-Man's eyes went wide as the tendrils shot out, flailing wildly, shredding it to pieces.

Pushing himself off of the ground, Aiden turned to face Spider-Man, who was still surprised by his escape. Retracting the tendrils back into the symbiote he charged Spider-Man while chastising him, his voice sounding increasingly frustrated, “What do you know of pain? Of loss?!? You're defending a known criminal, who has left plenty of people without a mother, a father, a brother, or even a sister! This man killed my father, and you'll never know what that feels like!”

The last part stopped Spider-Man dead in his tracks, thoughts clouded by his own loss, the death of his Uncle Ben. Unsure as to why Spider-Man was frozen in place, there wasn't time enough to ask him. Aiden snatched the webslinger by the throat, lifting and slamming him hard into the ground, slightly cracking the ground beneath him. Pulling his fist back, Aiden put enough strength into his strike to knock Spider-Man out, but hopefully not enough to kill him.

Checking Spider-Man's pulse, he was relieved to know that he was still alive. Placing a hand on Spider-Man's chest, he apologized, “I'm sorry. I didn't want to hurt you, but you left me with no choice. I don't envy the headache you're going to have when you come to...”

Aiden's senses were on fire. Spinning around to face the source of the danger, he was met with the sight of Fisk cradling a rocket launcher, with several henchmen to either side of him, armed with automatic weaponry.

Tilting his head slightly, all Aiden could do was exclaim, “Well, $%# &...”


End file.
